


Everything I Touch (Turns To Gold)

by Cookiewrites



Series: Silver Springs and Golden Gods [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, King Midas - Freeform, M/M, Midas Au!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Tsar Victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiewrites/pseuds/Cookiewrites
Summary: A King Midas Au where Everything Victor touches turns to gold, and Yuuri is a beautiful idiot prince who doesn't want to marry for political gain, so he gets drunk and comes up with an excellent idea.Included: highly desired but very much feared Tsar Victor, JJ is a dick in every universe, subtle renaming of countries, Why Are There Hellenistic Gods in Asia, and minor gilding of characters.





	Everything I Touch (Turns To Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Me @Me : You know what would be hot, a sex scene with Victor telling Yuuri how to fuck himself.  
> Me: And it’d show Victor that they can still be intimate even though they can’t touch.  
> Me @ Me: Ok, but you hate writing sex scenes tho.  
> Me: Tru.  
> Me @ Me: If you write it like the crappy smut writer you are, someone who reads it might get inspired to do it better- a pwp of Midas Au!Victor telling Yuuri what to do.  
> Me: I could start a tag, and get to explore MAu!Victor more. I DID want to write one with Yurio in. And the one with Yuuri as Dionysus.  
> Me @Me: Getting a bit ahead of yourself, you still have a NorseGod!Victor in the works. And a Mafia!Victor. And that UA one where Victor gets jealous of the Japanese skater getting poodle plushies thrown on the ice that you have totally lost interest in b/c you started writing NorseGod!Vic  
> Me: Ok. Yeah, wow. Fuck.

In the first week of their marriage, the Empress of Russiky was cursed. The land had abandoned their old gods, and turned to the One God to whom they lavished with great gifts of gold and jewels. A goddess had taken spite of this and cursed the Empress to never be able to have a life outside the treasures in which she adored. The curse was phrased this way in order so the empress would never be able to give life to anything.  
She would never be able to have an heir.

  
Unbeknown to the goddess, however, the satyr Silenus had been member of the wedding entourage. Having seen the troubles the selfish Goddess had given to the couple, the Satyr went to his friend, Dionysus in the hopes that a god of equal power could undo the curse upon the couple.

  
Dionysus, however, was unable to affect a curse so intricate without the potential death to the empress.

  
However, Dionysus had said, he could change the curse slightly so the child that had already been conceived would survive.

  
The Emperor and Empress Oleg and Lydamila Nikiforov(a) gave birth to a boy on the 25th Day of December.

  
Victor Olegovich Nikiforov was born healthy and happy, with diamond blue eyes and platinum hair. When the boy cried, the tears that rolled down his cheek were gold.  
When his mother hushed him, she too, turned to gold.

  
He was wrapped in a blanket, which turned to gold and his father was able to hold him through the blanket, but never touch the skin of his child. When bathed, the water had to be poured over his head, and he was not allowed to sit in still water less he become stuck. He was given loose gloves which turned solid on his arms but afterwards he able to pick things up, hold his father’s hand.

  
Yet he was never able to be touched outside of his gloves. His whole life he was surrounded by a sea of people, who bowed and cowered equally awed and frightened by the one that could turn anything into gold.

  
His father was his last reprieve, spending nights teaching him all the Emperor knew. He was the only one that would  
When a group of men tried to steal Victor in the dead of night, it was his father who had saved him.

  
It was also him who was killed by the intruders.  
Victor gave the solid gold statues of the attempted assassins to King JJ, the man who had hired them, as a gift before his cut all ties and trading between their kingdom.  
When Tsar Victor Olegovich Nikiforov took the throne, there was no kingdom in the nations who had enough wealth to risk going to war to with Russiky.  
And so his land was peaceful, and Victor Nikiforov was the loneliest most successful Emperor Russiky had ever known.

  
¦¦

  
Yuuri Katsuki was the Second born child of the Emperor of Yutopia. He would never get the throne, and didn’t want it. The Princess Regent and Yuuri’s older sister faced no patriarchal hinderances like many other female heirs in the world nations, and would take the throne with the airs and respect that she would have had if she was born male.  
And while Yuuri was glad that he would never have to face becoming the Emperor of Yutopia as long as his sister lived, he was well aware of the probability of being married for political gain.

  
So, he travelled as far and as long as he could, trying to both distance himself from the idea of a political marriage and to learn as much as he could about the world nations lest he be betrothed to a lord of a kingdom he knew little of.

  
In the Land of Thai, he met Phichit, and while the Prince was betrothed already to the Grand Duke of Korra, they had grown close and his advisors taught Yuuri the customs of the nation and the public trading they had with surrounding nations.

  
The beginning of the end was when the son of the Swiss, Christophe Giacometti, invited Phichit to his coronation as the Swiss Queen stepped down from her throne.  
The coronation was really in the next month, but before his crowning, Christophe was holding a ball as a way of a final farewell to his less demanding role as regent before he became king.

  
Phichit had become acquainted with him during the World Nation Tournament, which was held by the Russiky Kingdom (meaning that the victor of every tournament would be given gold by Tsar Victor, who never attended the actual tourney), and so Christophe had invited him and, by extension, Yuuri.  
It was, apparently, a highly selective party and would hold nothing to the lords and ladies who chose to come and get absolutely drunk from Christophe’s store of brandies and wines.

  
It was probably how Yuuri hadn’t heard how he managed to woo the richest man in the World Nations until he sent an envoy of gold to Yuuri’s parents’ to ask for his hand in marriage.

  
They had arrived in Christophe’s palace the evening before the ball. They were settled in the same suit, sharing a main room which exited to another set of rooms, one a bigger room than Yuuri had back at Yutopia. But that was expected, his kingdom was small, and didn’t have many resources except from the hot springs said to be blessed by the god Apollo to have healing powers. While this drew travellers and pilgrims in, his nation was not known to be extravagant.  
Christophe had sent glasses of absinthe to their suite, and they drank it while being dressed in their suits, waiting for the time of the party. They did not meet up with Christophe, however, until the party was an hour into its first guest arrival.

  
“We’re late, aren’t we?” Yuuri asked, tugging his dress shirt down as they hurried towards the Ballroom.

  
“Well, not too much, but still noticeably so.” The two young men skidded to a halt as they realised that the voice that answered them was neither them, but Christophe himself.

  
“Well, at least the Host is later still.” Phichit grinned, answering Christophe’s own grin, as he stood from the edge of the doorway.

  
“You’re Yuuri, right? The prince of Yutopia?” Yuuri nodded quickly at the attention.

  
“Thanks for the invite, your-“

“I’m not king yet.” Christophe smiled vacantly. “And while I’d love to have you kneel at my feet, Yuuri, this party is pre-coronation for a reason. Call me Chris.”

  
“Oh- Okay. Chris.” Yuuri grabbed at a smile, bewildered slightly at these western nations and how easy they become familiar with each other.

  
“Chris has always been notoriously hands on with his subjects, Yuuri, don’t take him to seriously.” Phichit interrupted, glancing at Chris out of the corner of his eye with a teasing smile still in place.

  
“I’m always serious about the people under me, Phichit.” Chris replied with a wink, pulling back to pick up two glasses of what seemed to be absinthe. He handed it to the two boys before retrieving one for himself from the table before the door.  
The looks between Phichit and Chris made Yuuri feel a bit claustrophobic. He tugged on his collar and downed his drink.

  
“Shall we head to the party then?” Yuuri asked, taking a step back. Chris gulped down the rest of his glass and put it on the side table, his hand lightly on Phichit’s back.

“Yes, I suppose I would look much more appropriately late if I entered with two gorgeous men on either arm. “ He winked at Yuuri before grabbing his arm and leading him towards the ballroom.

  
Yuuri hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly, but within the next hour, he’d lost the arm of Chris and Phichit. He’d headed towards the drinks and watched them disappear into the crowd before he downed two glasses and lost them completely.  
At this point, Sober Yuuri would lose his memory, however, drunk Yuuri would go to find the orchestra to ask for his favourite songs.  
And he would dance. A lot. Firstly, with a Lady of the Italian Court, then with a boy with hair like spun gold that grumbled Yuuri couldn’t dance. A couple more he managed to drag into a dance before needing air and escaping with a glass in either hands.  
He ended up in a secluded garden, lost. There was a large pond, frozen in the middle, with evergreens dusted with white snow.  
It was winter, and the snow covered the ground. Distantly, he thought he should probably find somewhere warm, hypothermia was a thing, but he had one and a half glasses left and-

  
Oh. There was door. Proudly, Yuuri sauntered over to the door that lead directly to the garden he had found. He struggled to open the door with two glasses in his hands, but he managed, and stumbled into the low-lit room and looked around.  
“Excuse me, are you lost?” Yuuri jumped at the sound, the absinthe sloshed and he focused to keep the liquid as much in the glass as possible.  
When he looked up, it was to gaze upon the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. The man was seriously beautiful, and Yuuri had to swallow a sigh as he drank him in.  
It wasn’t until Yuuri noticed that everything the man was wearing was gold that who he was clicked.

  
“You’re Tsar Victor Nikiforov?” The man, Victor, took a step back, but nodded all the same.

  
“How can you tell when someone wants to marry you for your wealth or your beauty when your face looks like that?” Victor coughed, as if choking on Yuuri’s words, but Yuuri didn’t care and took a step forward.

  
“If you know who I am, you should probably be scared I’ll turn you into gold if you get too close.”

  
“Ha!” Yuuri exclaimed, “The only time I’ll ever manage to get gold from the Tsar of Russiky would be if you touched me.”

  
“You’ve competed in the World Nations tournaments?” Victor asked, standing behind a lounge, as if to try and distance himself from Yuuri.

  
“Of course I have, when I was smaller the Lady Yuuko of my mother’s court was a warrior who looked up to the warriors in the Tourney. She took me to one when I was younger, and I sneaked off and saw you on the frozen lake. I thought you were Eos; the god of the dawn. Where the sun met the moon -with your golden skates and your silver hair.”  
Yuuri downed the glass in his left hand, and took a step forward. Victor was staring at him in wonder, and Yuuri looked back, in equal delight.

“You wear the gloves of gold so you can touch people, right?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“So dance with me.”

“I couldn’t – the risk of touching me is too much-“

“But look at what you’re wearing! You’re completely covered. I’m willing to risk it if you are.” Yuuri held out his hand.

Victor met him where he was, hesitantly placing his gloved hands into Yuuri’s.

“Let’s join the party, shall we.” Victor let himself be led.

Yuuri had finished his second glass by the time he had manage to pull Victor into the ballroom, as was too far gone to realise the gasps that met the two of them as the partiers realised who Yuuri had brought with him. They parted, letting Yuuri pull Victor into the centre of the ballroom, leaving a distance between them and the other people. He beamed at Victor, who was looking around slightly nervous. Yuuri pulled him in closer.

“This is the closest I’ve been to another person in years.” Victor whispered, and Yuuri wasn’t able to work out if he was supposed to hear or not before he replied,

“Then, I suppose I’ll have to keep you for as long as possible.” Victor beamed in reply.

“It’s hard to dance when your clothes are all gold.” Closer up, Yuuri realised that the dress robes Victor was wearing was plated, smaller pieces of gold pieced together like fine, golden armour. It explained the flexibility.

“Yeah, but you look good anyway.” Victor laughed in surprise. “Would you like to step on my feet?” Yuuri teased, pulling back slightly to look at their feet. Immediately, Victor pulled them back together, as if missing the feel of Yuuri close by.

“I think I’d be heavy. Golden isn’t the lightest metal, you know.”

“And I am Atlas, tonight.”

“Atlas holds up the sky.” Victor replied, rolling his eyes at Yuuri flirting.

“You’re right.” Yuuri’s gaze turned slightly more serious. “Holding you is far more important.” Victor could only blush.

They danced until the orchestra stopped playing, and then a while longer. The guests had gone, and Yuuri walked Victor back to his suite. They talked about their kingdoms, the tournaments, the people they had met. Even in the short time they had known each other, they found themselves admitting to things they wouldn’t tell anyone else.

“I want to marry someone who would be good for my kingdom, not someone who lusts for the wealth I have. But also someone who I care about, and who would care for me. They love my power, but gold is such a gold treasure to hold.” Victor confided. Yuuri sighed in response.

“I know how you feel. As youngest I’m going to have to marry for political alliance. I want someone who would treat me as something other than a treaty.” Yuuri perked up. “We should marry!”

“What?”

“I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world, and marrying you would definitely be a good alliance, but more importantly, it would be with you! We should marry, Victor!”  
Victor’s eyes widened, and his smile grew to cover his whole face, until it was in the shape of a heart.

¦¦

Yuuri woke with a pounding headache, the maid brought him a glass of water before he was able to wander out into the shared room of the suite.

“How was your night, Yuuri?” Phichit had asked, hickeys adorning his neck.

“Apparently not as good as yours.” Yuuri muttered, falling into the seat adjacent. “I can’t remember it.”

“We left early, and I saw you dancing with The Duchess Sara Crispino of the Italian Court.” Phichit winked.

“I’m pretty sure I left after the dancing. I remember leaving to get air.” Yuuri continued to eye Phichit’s neck.

“And ‘we left early’?” Phichit blushed from his neck up. Yuuri’s smile dropped, and he looked at his friend worried. “You’re betrothed to someone else, Phichit.” At that, Phichit’s smile dropped slightly too, but he shrugged.

“So is Christophe. I have to stick to my promise, for my country, but I haven’t Even met this guy. Chris hasn’t met his either. We both know our duty, when the time comes.” He looked up, the smile returning. “Until then … “ Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. We both know how far the two of us are in, and what we need to do for countries would always take priority over what we need to do for ourselves.” At that Yuuri paused. Phichit was right, Yuuri had been raised to look out for his people first.

“I’m going home, Phichit.”

“We’re leaving the palace to Thai in two weeks, Yuuri. I think you can –“ Phichit paused when he saw Yuuri’s face, letting out the smallest of ‘oh’s.

“You mean Yutopia.”

“Like you said,” Yuuri shrugged, “My kingdom; my country comes first. I’m running away from my duty here. I don’t need to.” Phichit sighed in reply.

“I thought we’d have more time together, at least.”

“You’ll always be my best friend, Phichit. And who knows, perhaps my marriage will be to someone close to your lands. You’ll be able to come over for tea.” 

“I’ll miss your tea,” Phichit moaned, “You’re better than even the royal tea makers!” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll send you some tea from Yutopia when I get there, I promise.” They hugged, and both were strong enough to ignore the other’s tears, even if they did stain each other’s shoulders. 

Yuuri left three days after for Yutopia, sending word ahead, but wanting to give Phichit and Christophe time, knowing that the date Christophe would meet the man he was to marry was closer than anyone wanted to admit.

Christophe, despite having only met Yuuri once, and briefly at that, watched him out. There was a proper distance between him and Phichit, but when the Thai boy strobe forward for a parting hug, he fell back into a closer place, with Chris’s arm hovering close to the small of his back.  
Yuuri smiled at them, and it stayed for at least the first day of the journey.

The rest was tedious, worrying and Yuuri spent the entire time thinking that announcing his eligibility would be a huge mistake.  
When he thought about the stress of having to turn around to his parents -and sister, and admit to being too weak to marry off still, his head just swam more.  
These feelings continued for the entire two-month journey from Swiss to Yutopia. To the point where, on the last leg of the journey he went by ship, the Page kept looking at him as if he expected Yuuri to jump overboard.

Admittedly, Yuuri had, in fact, thought about jumping a couple of times- just to avoid having to go back.

The sea water made his head swim further.

He arrived in Yutopia at first light, with the royal advisor holding a large welcome back sign between the welcome entourage.

“Minako?!” Minako was smiling at him brightly, heading the welcome party.  
“Prince Yuuri! Welcome back, the people were talking about holding a festival, but I thought just a welcome party for now- wait to have the festival for when you’re settled a bit- I know you’ve had a long journey.”

“Wait- no! I don’t want a festival – how did you even know that I would be arriving today?” Yuuri exclaimed, flustered. Minako had bowed quickly, more as a formality, before bringing him into a hug.

“Because I’m the royal advisor! I know everything that goes on in this kingdom!” Yuuri pulled away from the hug to look at the people behind him. He saw their delighted faces and felt even more guilty for being away for so long.

“No festival, okay, Minako? I plan to go back to the palace and get re-acquainted with the palace and my family.” He looked back at Minako with a mixture of sadness and determination. “We have something to discuss.”  
Later that night, he sat down with his parents and his sister and told them of his plans to announce his eligibility.

“Are you sure, Yuuri?” His mother asked, concern lacing her features. “Don’t you want to continue your studies abroad?”

“It won’t be that much difference.” Mari intoned. “We barely gotten word these past five years, him being married off just means that he’s in one place not writing us letters.” Yuuri ducked to cover his face in shame.

“I think it’s time I actually contribute to my kingdom.” Yuuri suggested. With his face down, he couldn’t see the looks between the other three, but he continued nether the less.

“It’s not like I’ll be married straight away, anyone. I’m not under the impression that I’ll get many offers for my hand. I’m not exactly desirable.” Mari snorted.

“Ok, we’ll send word out to our neighbouring within the week. If you’re sure, Yuuri?”

“I am. The dowry will be good for our people. And a royal wedding always lifts people’s spirits.”

They finished eating in silence. Or, Yuuri did, while the other three talked lowly about the state of affairs in the kingdom. When his parents excused themselves, he bowed before giving them a hug, and retreated to his quarters.

“Yuuri.” At Mari’s voice, he stopped short of the exit. “You don’t owe the country anything, y’know. It lifts their spirits just to have you hear. I’ll support you if you truly are ready to be married, but …” Yuuri forced a smile on his face, nodding his thanks to his sister.

“I know, Mari. But I’m 23, and I’ve learned all I can abroad. I think it’s time, don’t you?”  
He left her to go to the into the gardens. It was still chilly, with it being towards the end of winter. The was no way the slush in the pond was strong enough to skate on however. He sighed, and decided to go to the training arena. He may have decided to give up on tournaments, and to marry off to a stronger for political alliance, but that didn’t mean he would let his parries get sloppy.

He woke up on the third week of his eligibility to the sound of cheering in the streets. He groaned, rolling over to him his face in his futon. He really hoped Minako hadn’t thought because Yuuri was settled she could throw a festival in his honour, had she?

She hadn’t.

The Palace attendants were either hurrying through the halls in eager panic or gossiping in hushed whispers with each other. Yuuri found himself hurrying towards the throne room, where his parents wold surely be, in order to see what the fuss was about. The palace guards opened the doors to for him and he immediately regretted not around to the side door when everything in the throne room silenced at his presence.

“Yuuri!” A voice from the front cried. The crowd parted to give him a clear view of the person calling him.

“Vic- Tsar Victor?!” He yelped, unable to sound so princely this early in the day. “What are you – I mean, what brings you to Yutopia?” Victor beamed at him

“I’m here for your hand in marriage!” He felt his face go bright red.

“Wh-what?!”

They sat with a table between them, there was a flask of sake near them, and the attendant that was supposed to pour it was standing as far away as he cold without being out of the room. Yuuri took the flask, leaning over the table to pour the sake into his cup.  
He was close enough to hear Victor’s voice hitch at the proximity. When Yuuri pulled back to pour his own, he glanced at Victor face and noticed how un-phased he seemed despite the betrayal of his gasp.

Yuuri wondered how long he had been putting on a façade.

Then Victor picked up his cup. Yuuri heard the attendants all gasp in anticipation, but with Victor still wearing his golden gloves, the cup stayed the same. Victor caught Yuuri’s eyes, and smiled like they shared a secret, taking off his glove and brushing his fingers across the cup.  
Immediately, the room gasped again, as the cup turned to solid gold.

Victor replaced his gloves and took a drink.

“Is it everything you touch, or are there limits?” Yuuri questioned, before he realised Victor wold probably get these questions all the time and be bored by them. He was making a terrible impression.

“I can’t turn gold to gold.” Victor stated, before Yuuri could fall too deep. “and I have to be touching something directly. That’s why I wear the gloves.” He wiggled his fingers in demonstration. It made Yuuri smile slightly.

“What about food and drink?” He blurted out. He knew he should probably stop asking questions. Victor was probably tired.

“Running liquids aren’t usually affected, but if I touch still water the … ripples? … turn to gold. Not all the water, it’s like golden water droplets. If food touches my lips it turns to gold, but inside my mouth I can eat it.”

“That’s a very specific way to eat.”

“I guess it is.”  
They fell into silence, and Yuuri felt Victor watching him.

“Prince Yuuri?” A meek voice asked behind him. “You’re need in Minako’s studio.” Yuuri hurried up, thankful to get away from the awkward silence. He was sure Victor was starting to regret asking for his hand in marriage.  
Minako only wanted him to confirm that the richest and most eligible bachelor/Emperor in the World Nations was in Yutopia to ask for Prince Yuuri’s hand in marriage. After that, while the negotiations were going on between Tsar Victor’s men and Yuuri’s parents about the dowry if Yuuri should accept, Yuuri tried to avoid Victor as much as possible.

“Yuuri, take me on a tour of your palace!”

“Yuuri, should we go for a walk in the gardens!”

“Yuuri! We should –“

Yuuri turned him down with feeble but believable excuses, and Victor’s smile never seemed to dull regardless of Yuuri’s constant dismissal.

“The sun is out for the first time this spring.” Hiroko mentioned one morning, while dining with Victor and Yuuri. “It should be warm enough to walk along the beach.”

“Back near my palace I used to walk along the ocean whenever the sun was out.” Victor sighed, “Of course, Russiky is far colder than Yutopia.” He brightened, and looked like the embodiment of the sun, even with the silver locks of his hair flowing around his face. “Would you like to go to the beach today, Yuuri?”

“I-“

“He’d love to, Tsar Victor.” Yuuri’s mother cut in. He glanced at Hiroko, seeing her give him an innocent smile, before turning back to Yuuri.

“Great! Should we go after breakfast?” Yuuri didn’t really have a choice.

“Okay.”

Hiroko was right, the sun was shining its first spring warm, and the ocean, while not calm, was soothing. The two men sat side by side on the shore, watching the waves.

“The seagulls remind me of home.” Victor sighed, and even though Yuuri leans against him, Victor manages to avoid touching him.

“I’m sorry the negotiations are taking so long.” Yuuri put forward. “You must miss it.”

“It’s mostly the fault of my men and Yakov, my adviser.” Victor told him, “I haven’t shown interest into courting anyone before, and the last person who took an interest tried to kidnap me-“

“Wait, what?” Yuuri questioned. “Someone tried to kidnap you?” Victor shrugged.

“People want my money, they want me to touch their houses so they can live in a golden palace. It wasn’t the first time someone tried. I hear from the guards it’s actually quite frequent. It’s why I don’t appear frequently in the Tournaments – or public.”

“I know you’re here because you need a marriage, but I don’t want you to be unhappy, Tsar Victor.” Yuuri stuttered out, ringing his hands to stop himself from touching the other man. Even wearing the gold, Yuuri could see he wasn’t used to open touches. Yuuri could relate. Victor looked at him, simply. As if he saw through Yuuri. It made him shift.

“What would you like me to be then, Yuuri?” He questioned. “Your friend?” He asked.

“No!”

“Your lover then?”

“No!”

“Your Tsar?”

“No, I just want you to be Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I know you’re the most sought-after Emperor in the nations, and I know you’re wealthy and everything you touch turn to gold so you try not to touch anything but I don’t want you to be gold! I don’t want Tsar Victor with the Golden Touch, I don’t care about that, I care about you!”

“Oh” Victor stared at him from under his silver eyelashes. “You always manage to surprise, Yuuri.” He stated softly -it made Yuuri feel jittery and warm at the same time.  
Yuuri smiled back, sighing as he realised what the warmth was. He was happy. They walked back together, and when Yuuri went to grab his hand Victor let him, even if his smile faltered slightly at the ghost of a touch.

They spent the nights together, and most of the days. By another month having past, two more suited came to visit Yuuri, and with each new visitor, Yuuri found tables, and vases, and flowers left around the palace.

They were covered in gold.

Yuuri couldn’t understand it, but with every new thing covered in gold, he felt himself smiling, and not because of the worth of the golden items.

“It’s probably because the Tsar is trying to win your favour with gifts. He’s jealous of your potential suitors.” Yuuko told him, as he worked out in Yuuko’s Stadium sometimes she would spar with him, or her husband, Takeshi would. Other times when he had to work things out, like now, he would work out on his own, with the training dummies, and Yuuko would chime in with her thoughts.

“That would be ridiculous, like Victor would care about whether I accept his hands. There’s got to be a hundred better candidates out there to be his consort.” He punctuated his sentences with attacks on the training dolls.

“Oh?” Takeshi butted in. “So what’s he doing here, for over a month, discussing how much to give your parents in exchange for being able to whisk you to the ice land of ice.”

“Well, he’s probably desperate. I mean, he’s way out of my league. And Yutopia had a trade in furs that would be beneficial to that ice land of his.” He didn’t see Yuuko roll her eyes.

“Maybe he saw you at the World Nations Tournament and fell in love.” Yuuri scoffed at Yuuko.

“that’s ridiculous.”

“Why?” Takeshi asked, “Isn’t that how you fell in love with him?”

“It’s not the same. He’s not the same. He’s-“ Yuuri clean swiped through the head of the dummy. “-better.”

“Are you going to agree to his proposal?” Yuuko asked, in a hesitant voice. Yuuri smiled softly, not meeting her gaze entirely.

“I think I am.”

“You know you’ll never be able to touch him, right?” Takeshi asked, stepping forward into the rink to pick up the dummy’s head. “You won’t even be able to share a bed on your wedding night. You’ll be spending your life with someone you can only touch through clothing, or his gloves.”

“I always saw him as untouchable any way. Even if I never get to touch him properly, he …” Yuuri pushed his hair back and avoided their gaze, using the excuse of wiping down his sword and putting it away. “He meets me half way.”  
It was later that night when he was cleaning himself from the sweat and dirt of the stadium that Victor came in, barely knocking with excitement.

“Yuuri – the negotiations are settled- I- oh.” Victor took in Yuuri’s half-dressed attire, the sweat on his pecs. “Sorry, I should have knocked.”

“It’s okay, Victor. I was just washing up. I spent most of the day in the stadium with Yuuko. I’m a bit of a mess.” Yuuri laughed self-consciously.

“No- I- you look good.” Yuuri watched the pink blush spread over his face. Yuuri’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion, he’d never seen Victor so flustered and –

“Oh.” He didn’t realise he’d said that out loud, until he watched Victor’s blush deepen.

“When you said about what you touch …” Yuuri asked, his voice getting lower as he stepped closer to Victor. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Can you touch yourself?” Victor’s breath hitched even further, and a light shiver went down his spine.

“God, I wish I could touch you.” Victor breathed out, leaning closer before remembering he couldn’t.

“You can, right? C’mon.” Yuuri grabbed the gloved hands of Victor, leading him into his private rooms and shutting the door behind him. While he was locking the door, he let himself breath a small breath of panic, before turning to Victor, who looked just as flustered.  
Yuuri wondered if he was hard under the gold he was wearing, if he would be able to feel it through Victor’s clothes.

“Yuuri I can’t touch you.” Victor almost whined, and even with his gloves on, he’s hands hovered over Yuuri’s skin, unable to feel the heat.

“So watch me, then.” Yuuri replied, smirking as he pushed Victor down into the chair near his bed.  
Yuuri sat back in his bed, and slowly started to remove his under shirt, it sticking to him slightly where the water he’d washed with had spilled over onto his shirt.

“Do you want me?” Yuuri asked, “Do you want this?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever seen, Yuuri.”

“Would you touch me?”

“I’d never let go.”

“Then tell me what you’d do.” Victor’s felt heat pooling in gut as he watched Yuuri’s face glaze over in a smirk. Victor’s gloved hand slipped to his thigh in reply, curling against his leg as much as the gold ringlets would let him.

“I’d start at you neck.” Victor heard himself say, and blushed as Yuuri’s hand immediately encased his neck, fingers trailing from the jawline down.

Fuck, Victor wished he could feel him.

“Your hands are cold.” Yuuri tells him, and moves them up past his jaw to suck on the tip of his index. Victor swallows.

“I- I’d touch you everywhere, tracing your body, your muscles and your stomach.” Yuuri follows his words, gasping slightly when his hands brush his nipples.

“Are they sensitive?” Victor asked, he tries to hide the breathiness for his voice, the look that Yuuri gives him tell Victor he knows just how turned on he is at so little. The thought makes him hot all over.

“Yes.”

“does it feel good?” His neck bared instead of an answer. It made Victor grin devilishly.

“Then I’d keep touching them.” Yuuri did, his cheeks aflame. “With one hand.” With the other, Yuuri continued to explore.

“You’re fully clothed.” Yuuri huffed out, making Victor freeze.

“Yuuri- what if I touch you?” His voice came out more broken that he meant it to, and he leaned back worried that he’d break the mood.

Instead, Yuuri sat further back, so he was against the headboard, far enough away that Victor could breathe a little more easy.

Then he promptly put his hand down the front of his breeches and gasped. Victor lost all air.

“You _are_ touching me.” Yuuri repeated, breathless, and moved his hips forward into his palm. Victor took off his gloves, pulling at the shoulder clasps that held his overcoated clothes together. They fell off revealing his torso, and Yuuri licked his lips in acknowledgement.

Victor paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Yuuri on his bed, staring at Victor’s body with undisguised lust, rocking into his own hand.

“Victor-“ Yuuri whined, realising he had stopped undressing. Victor reached down to the clasps of his golden clip of his trousers. These were made out of larger plates than the robe, and the gold cup made him ache as he strained against it.

 _Almost like a chastity belt._ His mind supplied, and he had to swollen as his thoughts turned darker, to Yuuri controlling his pleasure without even touching him, even if he wasn’t there.

His trousers came off.

Yuuri’s breath hitched when he realised under his plated under garment Victor was wearing nothing. His dick was half hard, filling the more he watched Yuuri, who had reverted to slow, lazy strokes as he watched Victor undress.

“You seem overdressed.” Victor told him, eyeing the line of his breeches. Yuuri didn’t used one hand to push down his trousers, spending a second to manoeuvre to get out of the legs before positioning himself back up onto the bed.  
Victor sat down, ignoring the glint of gold out of the corner of his eyes and he spread his legs to mirror Yuuri’s own view.

“You’re beautiful.” Yuuri told him, and Victor finally brought himself to hand as he watched Yuuri fuck his fist. He eyes closed, and he head thudded against the wall in pleasure.

“Don’t.” The possessive sound in Yuuri’s voice made him look up, at Yuuri whose eyes met him with that same possessiveness. A flash of heat went through his body at the tone.

“Keep your eyes on me, Vitya.”

“Oh” tore from his throat. He thumbed the tip of his dick, catching the precum and using it to pump his dick faster. Yuuri sped up to match his strokes, almost subconsciously moving with Victor.

“Finger yourself, krasivaya” Victor told him. Yuuri gasped, reaching to the bedside to a pot of oil, lubing up his fingers. Victor moved forward, watching as Yuuri teased himself, pressing his forefinger into his ass. A whine left his mouth as he realised he couldn’t see the whole thing.  
The gaze Yuuri sent him, knowing, got him harder he’d ever been.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” He moaned. Yuuri was so far away, and Victor felt like he was crawling out of skin with how turned on he was.  
Yuuri added a second finger and Victor thrust up, into his palm, in time.

“You feel so good, Vitya. I wish I could feel your dick inside of me.” Yuuri moaned.

“Yuuri, please, I can’t-“ His hand sped up, and Yuuri moved his hips, stuck between pushing further into hand and pushing back on his fingers.

“Vitya- I’m gonna-“ Victor saw the moment Yuuri lost control, his back arched entirely, His eyes closed in bliss- the first time he took them away from Victor. He came with Victor’s name on his lips.

Victor followed, grabbing at the closest thing and cumming against his stomach as he stroked himself until he was sensitive. Gold flashed again in the corner of his eye and he  
Yuuri was panting, low, lucid and laid out of the bed begging for Victor to touch him. They both caught their breath, taking in as much as they could while their breathing slowed down.

They were out of breath, worn out and Yuuri stood, moving to the basin that was close to the far wall to get a wash cloth, cleaning himself up as Victor watched.  
Yuuri had no shame post-orgasm, despite his anxiety in any other situation, he stood proud, cleaning his cum off of his stomach.  
Victor’s mouth was too dry to say much, all he could do was watch as Yuuri crossed the room to the bed again. He threw the cloth and Victor, and while he realised that Yuuri was probably doing it to avoid having to pass the cloth directly, they both realised the mistake when the cloth turned old in his hand.

“The Hotsprings have sections of running water before you use them.” Yuuri told him, his voice sounded like he was musing rather than having a conversation. Yuuri went to the pitcher, filling it with water as he walked over.

The closer he got the more nervous Victor got. He twitched, causing another flash of gold, and Yuuri stopped, placing the pitcher down a few metres in front of him. When he stepped away, Victor got up, walking to the side of the basin to run the water down his body.

“Perhaps I should try to Onsen within the next weeks.”  
He cleaned up, facing away from Yuuri, and when he turned around he was watching.

“Like what you see?” Victor asked, an exaggerated wink. Yuuri blushed, his head turning into the pillow from embarrassment.

“Yuuri, you were perfect. You were the first one –“He cut himself off, blushing, as Yuuri eyed him.

“You were the first one for me too.” Yuuri told him, and Victor couldn’t help the smile filled his face.

They got dressed in silence, turned away from each other, but glancing back every time they thought they could get away with it.

“What happens within the next weeks?” Yuuri questioned, when the final piece of golden clothing clicked into place.

“What?” Victor asked, pulling his gloves in place as he finally turned to face his beloved.

“You said to try the onsens within the next few weeks, you have a deadline?” Victor blushed, remembering why he burst into Yuuri’s quarters in the first place.

“I’ll be leaving in the next few weeks.” Victor told him, happily.

“Oh.” Yuuri sighed, his face shutting down. Victor frowned, taking in Yuuri’s expression. “Well, I enjoyed having you here, Victor, I’m sorry I wasn’t what you expected-“

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, realising his mistake. “I’m sorry Yuuri, I’ve been so centred around leaving, that I forgot to ask, - Yuuri, will you marry me?”

“What?!”

“Should I have gotten down on one knee?” Victor questioned, “I knew I should have read up on Yutopia customs for proposals.” Through this, Yuuri’s face was shifting from dejected to surprise to confused.

“What?!” Yuuri repeated. “What are you talking about, Victor? What’s going on?”

“Yuuri, our people finished negotiations for the dowry this morning. If you say yes, I can finally chase away those suitors and marry you.” Victor explained. Yuuri gasped, his hands to his face in the same way Victor would beg to touch him, if he were able.

“I want to marry you, Victor, yes. I-“ He froze, his excited voice losing its tone. Yuuri bowed low, formally, and victor could only stare in wonder. “I would be honoured to marry you, Tsar Victor.” Victor was almost in tears with happiness, and he bowed back, clumsy, taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

“Then we should talk with your parents, I want to be yours as soon as I can.” He moved to hold yuuri’s lips to his, a ghost of a kiss he would never be able to give. Yuuri placed his other hand over Victor’s gloved, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on them.

“We should go, моя любовь.” Victor told him, taking back his gloved hands in a sign of his usual reserved self. They stepped apart, Yuuri giving him room despite the intimate act they just committed.

“Dinner will probably be served shortly. The Emperor and Empress should be expecting us shortly.” Yuuri suggested, but Victor smiled even wider.

“I guess you should introduce your betrothed, officially, to your parents.” Yuuri took a few seconds to hear what he meant. His face whipped up to meet Victors, a grin breaking over face as he realised that he was, officially, going to marry Tsar Victor Nikiforov.

“I guess I should, my Vitya.” Victor beamed at the words, moving closer almost instinctively as his armour brushed against Yuuri’s side. “Though I’m not sure how to explain that.” They looked back, Victor staring at the spots of gold on the wall, the golden chair, the golden pitcher, the random furniture in Yuuri’s private quarters that had obviously been turned to gold and if Victor had fallen. Without his gloves. While in a private room with Yuuri’s bed in it.

Just before announcing their betrothal.

“We should probably leave the handmaidens to it.”

They met Yuuri’s parent before dinner, with a guest of noblemen and advisors waiting with them. A suitor of Yuuri’s was also there, to bear witness to Yuuri’s announcement of his engagement to Victor.

Despite the closeness of the couple, there was still gasps within the court at their announcement. Yuuri wasn’t sure what happened to the suitor present, but he’d hoped they had gone home.

They held hands throughout the announcement, throughout dinner, and the Empress spent the entire time gossiping with Victor, planning for the wedding.

“The cherry blossoms bloom in April, and are perfect for a beautiful wedding, like you two deserve.” Hiroko told Victor, and he nodded.

“Don’t you want to marry in your own kingdom, Tsar Victor?” Mari asked, “since You and Yuuri will be moving there. Your people should be given a chance to celebrate your marriage.” Victor nodded along, his finger to his lips in contemplation. Finally, Victor looked up with a heart shaped smile.

“What if we get married in both kingdoms?!” This time, three voices chimed in three exclamations.

“What?!”

“Victor, darling, we can’t get married twice.” Yuuri adds, but he doesn’t look displeased.

“Of course we can,” Victor states, biting into his Katsudon, “We’ll marry here with the cherry blossoms, with the Yutopian culture, then you’ll come home to Russiky, we’ll settle, and we’ll marry again, with the Russiky culture in the wedding.”

“That’s a great idea, Vicchan!” Hiroko exclaimed, smiling encouringly at Yuuri.

“It … sounds like a lot of attention.” He said.

“Not really.” Victor replied, shrugging. “There will be a lot of attention no matter where we marry, but we marry here first, in the spring, there’s not enough time for too much hype, but enough for word to get out. The second marriage will just be a courtesy for my people. Then we can Coronate you on the eve of the Russiky wedding and then there won’t be as much attention.” Yuuri’s dad was nodding along.

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Yuuri. The Yutopian people just want to see you happy.” Toshiya told him, forcing Yuuri to agree.

“I guess I would feel more comfortable marrying in my own Kingdom.” He told them. Yuuri’s parents and Victor sat up, chatting adamantly about the upcoming Yutopian Royal Wedding.

“I’ll have to talk to Yakov, send him to Russiky to prepare the royal palace for Yuuri.” Yuuri’s family nodded, talking about Yuuri’s favourite food, or his favourite flowers, about the Onsens or how his favourite pass times. Victor listened as if it was his most important lesson, asking questions throughout the dinner and only stopping when Toshiya was requested in the advisors’ chambers.

Yuuri said goodnight to his parents, grabbing Victor and retreating as fast as he could before his family could further embarrass him in front of Victor.

“Yuuri!” Mari called, just before he was able to escape. “You should take Victor to the royal Onsen, Yutopia Akatsuki will be pretty empty this time of day. And something tells me you need to relax.” She raised an eyebrow, and somehow, someway, Yuuri knew that she knew.

“Oh gods.” He moaned, low enough that only Victor could hear. “Kill me now.”

“Not yet, darling, you’ve still got to treat me to the hot springs.” Mari’s face was way too smug to acknowledge, and Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to face Victor.

“Okay, c’mon.” He squeaked, not waiting for a reply before he steamed off ahead. They didn’t manage to make it half way to the springs before the silence was broken by an over eager Victor.

“Are they common in Yutopia?” He questioned, “the hot springs; I’ve never heard of them in Russiky.”

“Pretty common. There’s a lot of natural springs here. There’s also the myths about Apollo blessing the waters of the Royal Springs with healing properties after an old Emperor saved him from drowning by the water nymphs.”

“Woah! Apollo blessed the springs?”

“Just the one Onsen.” Yuuri told him. “Apparently Apollo chased a water nymph to the Royal Onsen, but the water nymph was a trickster in disguise, and fooled him into getting into the water which had no bottom. He would have drowned if not for the Yutopian Emperor, who favoured the hot springs.” Victor was watching his every word, and Yuuri felt himself fill with pride; he’d never seen Victor look at anyone with anything except boredom. For Yuuri to see Victor with such wonder in his eyes as he watched him made Yuuri feel something settle in his stomach.

Abruptly, he realised it was love, and almost lost his footing. Victor hesitated in putting his arms out to catch him, but Yuuri managed to stay upright.

“S-sorry” He apologised, his face red.

“Are you okay, darling?” Victor questioned, ignoring the apology.

“I’m fine, sorry, just lost in my own thoughts.” Yuuri told him. “We’re at the Onsen anyway, we should get ready.” Mari hadn’t lied when she said the onsen would be empty at this time. He closed the door after them, making sure to lock it so the two would have privacy, especially Victor, and they looked into the empty insides.

“I don’t want to risk touching you, Yuuri.” Victor told him, glancing at the size of the hot spring.

“I won’t get too close, Victor, I promise.” Yuuri told him, taking him to room where they would leave their clothes. “There’s more than one bath, it’s kind of tradition to bath in the natural spring first- the one with the myth of Apollo, after that we’ll go to the springs with more room in, there isn’t any chance we’ll touch.” Yuuri insisted. “trust me.”

There was a pause, filled with the sounds of yuuri taking off his clothes while Victor looked away. He did not need a reminded of their earlier activity. Especially not before he was about to bath in a public bath with his beloved.

“The running water to clean is over here,” Yuuri told him. “It can be quite cold, despite the temperatures in here, so beware.” Victor nodded, smiling slightly as Yuuri went to the opposite side of the room.

He was starting to realise just how much the other man considered, when the touched, when the sat near each other, when they ate. Yuuri was the only one to both take in consideration the fact Victor couldn’t touch him, yet ignore that in order to be in close proximity.

“Having the Onsen all to our self is quite relaxing,” Yuuri told him, smiling over his shoulder as he made his way to the water.

“Then I’m sorry to ruin your Spa day.” Yuuri frowned, looking back at the sound of the voice he didn’t recognise. Victor jumped, looking towards a man still fully in his clothes, a mask over his face and gloves covering his hand.

“Who are you?” Victor demanded, and even though they were metres apart he stood in front Yuuri protectively. He wasn’t taking any chances.

“My employer would like to request your assistance in a matter urgently, Tsar Victor. We would like you to come with us.” Neither of the two ignored the collective pronouns, realising that it was definitely not just the lone man.

“Your employer?” Yuuri asked at the same time Victor stated,

“You’re going to try and kidnap me, aren’t you?” The clothed man shrugged, looking only at Victor.

“We can work something out, I’m sure, if you come willingly.” There was someone behind him, and victor turned slightly to realise there was another person, tall- a woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes. She was holding a bow, an arrow pointed straight at Victor’s heart.

“Are you JJ’s men?” Victor asked, “because that’s what he said last time, and I turned his men into gold. I thought that would be enough to quench his greed.

“Well, I hear he’s getting married.” The man stated, a smirk adoring his lips as his eyes flickered to the armed women. “A wedding calls for expense, yes?”

“Not at the expense of someone else. You can’t have Victor.” Yuuri snapped, a sneer on his lips as he looked at the two.

“Now aren’t you a pretty little prince?” The girl voiced, staring down at Yuuri.

“Keep your eyes off him!” Victor shouted, the same time the clothed man exclaimed,

“Isabella!”

“Relax, baby.” Isabelle winked at the man, “he has nothing on you, you know that.”

“My Yuuri is worth a thousand of you, and your baby, so try to touch, bitch. And you’ll be cold before I care to notice.”

“You know he can’t ever touch you, right, Prince Yuuri?” The man asked, as if it was an innocent question. “I couldn’t go a day without touching my Isabella, let along never touching her-“ Victor stepped forward, and that’s when everything happened so fast.

Isabella’s man stepped away, towards the Onsen and Yuuri, and Victor pushed closer to him. Isabella, holding the bow, knocked an arrow and shot, aiming straight for Victor as he went to grab his attempted kidnapper.

But then Yuuri pushed Victor out of the way, in the steaming waters of the Onsen.

“JJ!”

“Victor!” He heard, right before he plunged into the waters and everything was dampened in the springs.  
He felt himself fall, the royal Onsen was a fresh spring- the one from legend, and had about 6 steps before emptying into what was possibly a bottomless spring. When water resistance finally brought him back to the surface, he was gasping for air, and another arrow was being held in his face.

“Turn him back!” Isabella almost screamed, unshed tears blurring her eyes, she blinked them away before they could fall. “Take away the gold, making him human again!” Victor looked over her should at the statue of who appeared to be JJ, frozen as if running away from him.

“I can’t.” Victor told her, coughing up the water he’d taken in, in the surprise. His breath was still in gasps, and he felt like his lungs were on fire. “You think I’d still be like this if I knew how to fix it?”

“You have to know!” She screamed. “You fix my JJ, or you won’t have your Prince!” She moved, giving sight to the other statue.

“Yuuri!” He gasped, scrambling up the steps, slipping a few times and hitting his cheek as his tried to get to his love. Yuuri was in a stretching position, his face the image of pure fear as he looked into the waters of the onsen. He was frozen into a golden tomb.

“I’m so sorry, my Yuuri!” He cried, falling to his knees in front of his. He touched his face, his cheeks. Victor kissed his forehead, his lips. “The only time I can touch you, my love, and I’d give anything not to be able to.” He told the statue under his breath. He heard the cry behind him, and turned on the girl.

“You have your gold! Take it. You’ll be able to buy all the flowers you want.”

“I don’t want that!” she cried. “I want him.” Victor rushed up to her, close enough that all she would have to do was lean in to meet the same fate as her JJ.

“Well, then you’ve broken both of our hearts, Isabella.” And then he pushed her, forcing her to stumble backwards and into the statue of her fiancée.

They both gasped as they waited for the flash of gold. But nothing happened.

“By the gods!” Victor exclaimed, watching her closely for any impression of the cold metal. The he looked to the steps, and realised while the onsen was gold where he’d walked in, the steps that he got out of the spring from was still cracked stone. He looked up at the only person in the room, wondering if he was going crazy.

Isabella threw an arrow at him by hand. He caught it easily, and stared in amazement and the arrow stayed exactly the same.

“How?” Isabella questioned, facing the steps that should he’d stepped out of, that should be golden.

“The onsen,” Victor whispered. “The Onsen was blessed by Apollo to have healing abilities!” Victor exclaimed, stumbling back to Yuuri and pushing the frozen image of his lover.

“What are you doing?!” Isabella asked.

“If it healed me, it could heal him too.” Victor told her, not looking up as his feet slid under him. Isabella gasped, watching as the Tsar of Russiky pushed the Golden statue that was his lover into the onsen, naked and soaked.

It got to the first step, and Victor managed to tip Yuuri in, the heavy metal fast to sink under the waters.

They stared.

And stared.

The spring bubbled, pockets of air escaping from the statue as it fell from view. Then nothing.

“I don’t think it worked.” Isabella whispered, her voice echoing in the empty space.

“Shut up.” Victor snapped, his eyes on the surface of the water. Isabella had tears in her eyes.

“Victor I-“

“Shut the hell up, this is your fault!” He said, voice breaking towards the end.

“If I’d gone into the water before. If I’d listened to those stupid myths.” Victor muttered. “I could have touched him.”

He’d just managed to turn around before he heard the spluttering of breath.

“Little Prince!” Isabella exclaimed, happy for someone who had almost caused his death. Victor turned to face the springs, once again, and sure enough, Yuuri was treading the water, pulling himself towards the steps.

“Yuuri, darling, you’re alright!” Victor exclaimed, rushing towards him and pulling Yuuri the rest of the way out of the water.

“Vic- Victor, you’re, alright!” Yuuri gasped, out of breath and coughing up water from his lungs.

“I’m alright?!” Victor cried, “You were a statue of gold! I thought I’d never see you again.” Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Don’t ever sacrifice yourself for me again, Yuuri, I’m too much in love with you to let you go without me.”

“You love me?” Yuuri managed to ask, his breath calming down but he still coughed between word. Victor rolled his eyes, pulling him closer.

“With everything I am.”

“Me too.” Yuuri laughed, “I love you too, Vitya.”

“Good,” Victor replied. “Because I plan to marry you. Twice.” Yuuri laughed, nodding his head.

“I love you, my Vitya.”

“I love you too, my Yuuri.” They paused in the silence, drinking in each other’s touch.

A loud spluttering and cough broke their trance. The two look up, seeing Isabella by the spring’s edge, helping JJ out of the water.

“You better leave the whole kingdom.” Yuuri hissed. “Because if I ever see either of you two again, I’ll kill you both.” He told them, pulling at Victor as if it was possible to get anywhere closer. The two attempted kidnappers leapt to their feet, scattering from the gold floors as if it burned them. Only Isabella’s meaningful look behind, towards Victor showed an recognition of what just happened.

Yuuri and Victor sat in silence, holding onto each other.

“… Victor?” Yuuri asked suddenly, pulling away the barest amounts.

“Yes my love?”

“How can I touch you?” He asked, making Victor laugh, pulling the younger man back in.

“I guess at least some of the old gods are looking out for us.” Victor told him. “At least, Apollo is.” He nodded to the springs.

“You don’t turn anything to gold anymore?” Yuuri confirmed.

“I don’t need to, мое золоте, you’re enough for me.” Yuuri nodded, looking at where the two kidnappers had escaped. “Lets get ready, I feel far too exposed in these springs.” Yuuri agreed, allowing Victor to help him up.

Throughout them getting ready, they never left each other’s side. Victor refused to let go of Yuuri for too long, dressing him and stealing kisses between articles of clothes. Whispering “I love you” in every language he knew, punctuating them with touches along every part of his lover.

“Yuuri?” Victor called, while they were on the way up.

“hmm yes, love?”

“Your dowry was agreed where I could turn things to gold.” Yuuri laughed. “Yuuri! I’m serious, how am I going to afford your hand in marriage, to the agreements you parents and your people were promised?!” Yuuri continued laughing, dragging Victor with him so part of them was always touching.

“Well,” Yuuri started, a smile in his gaze, “there are a couple of invaluable golden items currently spread around my chambers that I have no use for.” Yuuri hummed, letting go of Victor’s hand and jogging in front of him, throwing a look over his shoulder that told Victor that he wanted to be chased.  
Victor obliged, happily following his fiancé towards the palace, feeling for the touch of Yuuri one more time.

“But you’re keeping the bed, right?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit, I was drunk at the 6000 word limit (around the time of the sex scene) so … sorry?  
> In (old) Russian myth, silver was believed to be drops of moonlight, while gold was drops of sunlight. I always thought Victor would be the Dawn – where the night meets day, mostly for the silver hair, and the gold. Dawn also represents the start of a new day. Renewal. That's pretty much Victor's characterisation in YOI. It’s why the reference to Eos who was the god(des) of the Dawn. 
> 
> Come shout at me @ [Tumblr](http://www.buckmebuchanan.tumblr.com)


End file.
